


Yellow Eyes and Purple Fur

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Fur, Galra Keith, Galra are basically huge cats, Gay, Keith gets a tail, Keith leads voltron, Klance I dating, Light Swearing, M/M, Pain, Paladins, Post Season 2, Some cute fluff at the end, Voltron, and gets covered in purple fur, change, galra - Freeform, keith - Freeform, keith purrs, klance, lance - Freeform, missing shiro, sassy Lance, sleeping, space, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, yellow eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith is struck by unknown pain, and wakes up to see that he has "changed" in some ways, which Lance notices.





	Yellow Eyes and Purple Fur

Pain.  
The only thing Keith could feel was the burning pain, that slowly spread across his body and just became worse every second. His arms were itching, it felt like someone had stabbed him in the back, and like if someone was trying to pull his ears off.  
His head was hurting, as his heartbeat was speeding up, making him feel painfully warm on the inside, his eyes were closed, and as he opened them, he immediately got paralyzed, the white light of the ship was way too much for him, it felt like he just got stabbed in the eyes.  
What was happening to him?  
This just started, and he had no idea why. He had been in great pain countless of times before, but this was different. It was like he had never experienced real pain before, and like something was trying to rip him apart from inside out.  
How was he supposed to lead Voltron when he could barely experience pain? Shiro made a bad choice when choosing him. And the pain he was currently experiencing was proof of that.  
If Shiro had seen him right now, crying in pain, he would see how weak he was. He was certainly not suited to be the leader, Shiro was the true leader of Voltron.  
As an extra painful wave hit him, he let out a loud scream, that sounded a little like a growl, before he bit his lips, blood flowing down his cheek, the taste of copper filling his mouth.  
Since when was his teeth so sharp? He had barely used any force and his lip was bleeding?  
How was this possible? Did he have some weird space virus.  
He carefully moved his overly shaking hand, from the mattress, too his mouth, and when he felt the teeth, yes, there were fangs.  
Why did he have fangs?  
Well if it was because if this sickness, it was definitely not worth it, this was just a pain in the ass.  
But as he stroke his cheek, was that, a slight face stubble?  
He had shaved just about two hours earlier, it couldn't grown that fast, could it?  
He just sighed, and let the agonizing pain continue for god knows how long, and as the time progressed, he felt even more different.  
He could smell the food goo in the kitchen, and heard slight footsteps on the other side of the castle. And the scent.  
Coran was taking a midnight snack.  
Wait how was he even able to tell it was Coran? How did he even hear it in the first place?  
These feelings were too sensitive for a human, it was more like, the sensitivity of animals.  
Animals.  
Oh no was this what he thought it were?  
He quickly sat up in his bed, taking a few breaths, trying to ignore the sharp pain that hit him, and got up out of his bed.  
Which was a bad idea, because his headache made him puke up the food goo he had eaten for dinner, staining his white floor, or well that was probably what it looked like, he was still scared of opening his eyes once again.  
He didn't want to be blinded once more, it had been torture.  
He took a few more steps, and went towards where he thought his mirror was, and slightly opened his right eye.  
Screaming.  
Next second, he hit the floor, as the pain hit the entirety of his body, taunting him.  
The light had once again blinded him, so bad that he wanted to rip out the entire eyeball, and the shock making it hard for him to breathe. But during that one second he had seen his face on the mirror, he noticed, his ears were more pointed, and, there was a purple stubble on the entirety of his face.  
He looked like, he was turning into a galra.  
But he couldn't think more, because suddenly, he lost the ability to hear, and fell out of consciousness.

…

“Morning Mullet, everyone's waiting for you at breakfast”, Lance said as he entered Keith’s room, and saw his boyfriend completely purple, lying on the ground like if someone had beaten him senseless. That was followed by a sharp scream, that woke Keith up from the hard ground, and made him jump into the air, getting into position to fight.  
“Lance?”, he asked, not understanding why he had screamed, and why he was in his room so late? Because it was time to sleep right? And why was he not in his bed? But on the floor? “What’s going on? Why did you scream?”.  
Silence for a second?  
“WHY DID I SCREAM?!? YOU ARE PURPLE AND YOU WERE LAYING ON THE FLOOR!”.  
Wait what.  
He quickly turned to his mirror, and was shocked at what he was seeing. His whole body was covered in soft purple fur, he had a small tail, and as he tried to move it, it felt as easily as loving an arm. His ears were no longer human shaped, but like the ones of a cat. And his eyes.  
They were pure yellow, with a neon glowing to it.  
And they know longer hurt at the strong light on the room, but rather, he saw more details than he had ever before, and he also felt confident in the fact that he would be able to see in the dark for some reason. That security just was there.  
He moved his ears around in all directions and registered sounds from all directions, sounds from the other side of the castle, and also realized he could smell to the other side of it too.  
It was like he experienced hearing, seeing, and smell for the first time in his life, like he had never truly felt it before.  
And as he opened his mouth, there were huge fangs.  
There was no denying it.  
“I’m… galra”, he said, voice shaking.  
“No shit it was pretty obvious Mullet, but how?”.  
“I… don't know. I just woke up and there was pain everywhere, I couldn't move my limbs without the feeling of having broken something, and I couldn't open my eyes, the light was way too bright for me. And it felt like something was growing all over my body. I had no idea what was going on”, he said, recalling the events of the night.  
“So you mean, you just turned? With no explanation?”.  
“Yeah. I guess there’s even more galra in me than I thought, now I'm a purple cat”.  
“Well purple is your color, but is sure clashes with your red uniform, a shame that the black one was lost with Shiro, those colors are way better pairings”.  
“What are you, a designer?”.  
“No, I just have natural style”, he said, bopping Keith on the nose, which made him growl a little, while inhaling the smell of Lance.  
“Dude wash your hands, it feels like something has died on them”.  
“But I just washed them ten minutes ago? I don't smell anything… oh my god do you have that enhanced smelling? No wonder Kolivan never wanted to shake my hand”.  
“Yes, because your hands really smell terrible, so terrible so it's ridiculous”.  
“Says the purple furry”.  
“Cut it, I'm not a sorry for fucks sake”.  
“You have a tail”.  
“Well that’s because I’m galra, not a furry. I’m ashamed you even thought about it”.  
“Furry”.  
“You know that if someone’s here is a furry, it's you right? Because you’re the one dating the person completely covered in fur”.  
“Well I like fur, you looked hot in it and I bet it's fluffy, that doesn't make me a furry”.  
“I’m pretty sure that it does”, he said, laughing before giving Lance a light kiss on his lips, one of the only places that lacked the famous purple fur found on galras. Lance put a hand on Keith’s face, stroking it, which made Keith let out a soft purr, he didn't know how he did it, but he sure was purring.  
“Well good kitty there”.  
“Fuck off”.  
“I think you meant “fuck me””.  
“No I'm pretty sure I meant fuck off”.  
“Well I won't, because now everyone’s gonna hear about our stubborn kitty from me instead of you”, he said and immediately ran out of his room, screaming.  
“HEY EVERYONE! KEITH TURNED GALRAN AND HIS FUR IS SOFT!”.  
“WHAT?!?”.  
Well fuck, he had hoped for a more calm reveal, but Lance was Lance.


End file.
